Bits and Pieces
by Rose-loves-Dimitri
Summary: A drabble series about random events in the gang's life. The main characters are Rose and Dimitri, but other characters will be in there too. Read and Review! I don't own anything from Vampire Academy. Please read and review!
1. Rose

**Hey guys. I decided to do a drabble story to make up for the fact that I am putting Secrets, Love and Lies on hold. I will update these everyday. The prompts are from Orlissa92's A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That (only the prompts! no ideas for drabbles were taken). The prompts are hers, but not in the same order. The drabbles will be anywhere between 100 and 250/300 words. I will also mention what POV it is from and how long it is. The main characters will be Rose and Dimitri, but other characters will be in the drabbles as well. And I promise, I will update my other stories. This is just to make up for the fact that I never have time to update them since they take longer. This I can do during Study Hall during school since it's short. Anyways, here's the first one, hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

**1) Rose**

**POV: Rose**

**Word Count: 168**

I looked into the mirror as I put on a simple gold necklace with a diamond rose that sparkled in light – a necklace that was given to me for all the wrong reasons, yet it brought so many wonderful memories. Its power from the lust charm still pulsed through it, though it was much weaker.

"You look beautiful, Roza," breathed Dimitri. I smiled as I turned around, glad he liked the long, green gown I wore. He walked closer to me, his eyes widening as he realized exactly _what _I was wearing.

"Is that..."

"Yeah, I found it in one of our boxes that we haven't unpacked yet."

"It's still as beautiful as ever...but not as beautiful as the girl wearing it, even if they are both roses." I blushed under his intense gaze.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late for our reservation,_especially_today. If we're late, the restaurant might give our table to some other couple spending their Valentine's day out," said Dimitri.


	2. Love

**2) Love**

**POV: 3rd Person**

**Word Count: 197**

Under a huge oak tree were two lovers, embracing, looking out towards the sunset. Some people call the two lovers star-crossed, and some call them soul mates. But, no matter what they were called, they were in love, and that was all that made mattered to them. The had fought so hard for what they have, and they have no intention whatsoever of letting go of that sacred love, that true love.

The boy's family smiled as they watched the couple snuggle closer to each other. They were happy that the only son in the family had found love with a girl who was as beautiful as a rose (the funny part was that her name was Rose). His family believed that a love like theirs could not be broken, no matter how much they argue, something that his family wished he would find, and he did.

The couple stood up, kissing another once before heading back inside the quaint house in Siberia. They were in Siberia for their honeymoon, and they thought that there wasn't a better way to begin their honeymoon then by spending it in a house that radiated love with a loving family.

* * *

**Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day. I'm really disappointed. Why? Well, this has gotten 85 views (which is great!) but not a single review. Only one person followed (Love-Zombies-Love-Brains thanks! :D) and no favorites. NOT EVEN THE WORD "UPDATE" which is pretty annoying to get as a review. I write for the readers and it's really hard to write when no one appreciates your hard work. The writer feels as if no one liked their story, Even if you don't like this, tell me! Tell me how to make this better. Tell me what to do so you can enjoy reading, but I can't do that if no one tells me anything. **

**If I don't get at least 3 reviews/favorites/follows then I will delete this story. I spend time writing for the readers, not for my self.**


	3. Bed

**3) Bed**

**POV: Lissa**

**Word Count: 266**

"Liss?" called my best friend, Rose.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, let's go. Christian just texted me. He said that he has a surprise for you, and..." she trailed off at the end, putting a dreamy look on her face.

"Dimitri?" I asked. She nodded. I laughed and we left the office where I was working.

After dropping me off at Christian's and my room , Rose ran off to her beau. I looked down to put my key in the lock, only to find a beautiful white lily on the floor in front of the door. I picked it up, smiling. Christian knew how much I loved lilies, he must have put that there. I opened the door, only to find a trail of lilies and lily petals spread across the floor, leading to the bedroom.

I smiled as I walked towards our room. I slowly opened the door, only to find our room _covered _in lilies... but that wasn't what I was looking at. It was the message written with the petals on our blood red spread on the bed.

_Will you marry me?_

I gasped, tears running down my cheeks. I turned around to look for Christian, finding him on the floor, on one knee, near the door, with the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"So? Will the most beautiful girl accept this beautiful ring?" I nodded vigorously. He stood up and put the ring on my finger. He grabbed my face and began kissing me passionately, while leading me towards the bed.

Let's just say that we didn't sleep for a very,_very,_long time.

* * *

**Thank you to...**

**tess32thomas for following**

** . .Xx for following and favoriting**

**Love-Zombies-Love-Brains for following**

**and...**

**missvalover21 for favoriting and reviewing!**

**Okay, so I got 1 review, 2 follows, and 2 favorites...okay start, and let's make it 5 reviews/favorites/follows for tomorrow!**

**PS Today's, yesterday's and day before yesterday's drabbles were Valentine's Day themed in case you didn't notice.**

**PPS From tomorrow on, I will be accepting prompts from readers!**


	4. WalMart

**This is all human! Rose hasn't met Dimitri before in this. I got the idea for the prompt from watching today's episode of Ellen DeGeneres where Amy went to Costco!**

* * *

**4) WalMart**

**POV: Rose**

**Word Count: 293**

"Come on, Rose! Let's go get that guy!"said my best friend Lissa. Today, I made a bet with a jerk, Jesse. I had to talk to a guy using only song lyrics to get him to go out with me, while having it recorded. If the guy said "no," I would have to go out with Jesse. If the guy said "yes," Jesse would stop bothering me. Naturally, I agreed. "Let's go!" I said as I got out of the car and started to walk into WalMart with Lissa on my trail.

After about 15 minutes of looking, I found the _perfect_ guy. I quickly called Lissa and pointed him out.

"He's perfect! He's hot, and maybe easily...persuaded?" she gushed, pulling out her phone to record me.

"Maybe..."I said. I walked to him. He was in the book aisle. When I reached him I picked up the book behind the one had just picked up.

"You like westerns too?" he asked with a _sexy_ accent. I shook my head, not being able to think of any lyrics suitable for my response.

"Then why'd you pick it up?" I shrugged, still not finding a good response.

"Okay…if you don't mind me saying, you're really pretty," he said before turning around to leave.

"Where you think you're going baby? HEY! I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe," I said. I gave him my number and kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

The next day!

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rose? This is the guy you met in WalMart yesterday…"

* * *

"…And that, is how I met your father kids," I said, finishing the story of how WalMart had become a special place for Dimitri and I.

* * *

**Thank you to all the reviewed/favorited/followed...even though I didn't get 5, 2 is better than none.**

**To a certain guest (who couldn't actually sign in and review about this...) who reviewed chapter 2:**

**Guest: Well, u only have one chapter what did u expect?! Ten thousand faves?!**

**The Reply: No I didn't expect Ten thousand faves. I expected something that showed me that people were reading. That people liked what they were reading. You're obviously not a writer here considering you don't understand how good it feels when you get a review. You get a sense of accomplishment. You know that people are reading, and they are enjoying your story. If you don't understand that feeling, don't try to ruin it for the writers here. I don't need ten thousand faves. All I want is a couple of reviews to tell me if I'm doing okay or not. Next time, man up and sign in to say these things so I don't have to annoy my other readers with a reply for you.**


	5. Lip Gloss

**5) Lip Gloss**

**POV: Dimitri (this is for Guest (who reviewed Chp 4) who wanted some DPOV. This is for you!)**

**Word Count: 257**

I smiled at the sight in front of me. Two teenage girls-one Moroi and one dhampir- smiling, laughing, and having fun. It was nice to see Rose and Lissa to have fun at the mall for once. Heck, Rose looked like she having fun with Natalie too, considering how many times she's told me that Natalie was boring.

We had been wandering around the mall in Minnesota for a couple of hours now, and Rose had not once been distracted by the clothes. I was really proud of her. I decided to get Rose the lip gloss she's always talking about. She's been telling me that she is running out for the past month.

Rose and I were guarding Lissa as partners, so it would be hard to get it since we had to be making eye contact constantly. I called Yuri **(I don't remember who went to the trip...sorry!)** over when I had grabbed the lip gloss from the stack I saw in Claire's when Rose and Lissa went in there.

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy this for me?" I asked giving him the money and the lip gloss.

"Okay...why?" I hesitated at that. Of course he would ask that! Why didn't I think of something earlier?

"It's for my sister. She's always wanted American lip gloss, and I can't leave Lissa," I said, sighing when Yuri believed it.

"Kay," he said before taking the lip gloss and heading to the counter.

Gosh, the things I do for the girl I love...but I still love doing them.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. I really appreciate it...and keep them coming! Happy President's Day! Sadly, I'm going to be in school because of Sandy...we lost a couple of days out of the 180 we're supposed to have, so yeah...**

**Please, please, please review! I accept prompts too!**


	6. Blood

**6) Blood**

**POV: Dimitri**

**Word Count: 230**

"Dimitri...?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"Can you come with me to the feeders?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked out of his and Lissa's apartment and headed towards the feeders' building. I could understand why Christian was so hesitant to ask me to go to the feeders.

Blood.

I still had nightmares about that certain time period when I was an evil creature of the night.

A Strigoi.

I was getting better, thanks to Rose, but I still saw the faces of the innocents I killed.

I still felt their pain as I was drinking their blood. I knew that it wasn't my fault (technically), but it still haunted me.

"Dimitri!"

"Huh?" I asked, looking around.

"We're here. I need you to walk so you can guard me...and walking requires the person to tell their legs to move," said Christian, smirking.

"Oh, sorry. You know what this place does," I whispered, following him. We entered the feeding room and since Christian was the Queen's boyfriend, he just got to go to a feeder.

"Yeah, sorry. You might wanna look away," Christian warned before he bit into a feeder's neck. I did look away, not wanting to relive my memories..._again_.

When he was done, he wiped the blood away and we left.

I might still have nightmares about blood, but blood was part of us, so I might as well get used to it...


	7. Eyes

**7) Eyes**

**POV: Rose**

**Word Count: 192**

They weren't my eyes ringed in red that I kept seeing in my nightmares. They weren't green eyes. They weren't even blue. There were chocolate brown.

The red ring around the eyes I loved so much told me he wasn't himself anymore. He was an evil creature of the night again. One who was out to kill me.

* * *

In my dreams, I was running down a dark alley. I heard soft footsteps behind me. Footsteps that could only belong the man who held my heart.

Dimitri.

"Rose! Roza! You can't run from me forever!" His voice made me falter, and that was all he needed. He ran full-speed towards me. I didn't even time to get my stake out before he grabbed my face, lowered his mouth down to my neck and bit me.

The last thing I saw before I woke up were his red-ringed eyes, looking down at me, evilly.

* * *

"ROSE!"

"AH!" I yelled, trying to get away from Dimitri, slightly trembling. It wasn't until I saw his worried chocolate brown eyes that I understood. He wasn't going to hurt me on purpose, no matter what color his eyes were.


	8. Light

**8) Light**

**POV: Rose**

**Word Count: 111**

I miss the sunlight. I miss seeing the bright sun that brought happiness. But I was am, not was, since you started in present a dhampir. I am a guardian for a Moroi, meaning I stay in the dark, I live in the dark. But I sleep in the light.

Joy, happiness, and love are shown through the light, but it's hard to show joy and love when you are fighting evil creatures of the night.

Dhampirs can't be like normal humans. We need to constantly be in the dark, ready for anything.

My name is Rose, and I wish I was a human sometimes... Just so I could be in the light all the time and be happy.


	9. Sick

**Sorry guys! I know you were probably expecting a drabble since last Friday, but I never had time with math tests, bio tests and midterms. Plus, I'm sick as a dog! Woohoo! (sarcasm for anyone who didn't get it)**

**Okay, as you know, this fan-fiction is supposed to make up for the time I'm taking with Secrets, Love and Lies and The Story of Us. I'm about to start the first chapter of Secrets, Love and Lies. SO after I post this chapter, I will post the first chapter as soon as I'm done with it. **

**Here are the drabbles from Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, yesterday and today =)**

**Oh, and as always, Review, review, review!**

* * *

**9) Sick (this one is in honor of me…Also, I haven't read Indigo Spell yet so, if Sydney said that she loves Adrian in there, okay, if not then this takes place after she tells Adrian that she loves him...whenever that is)**

**POV: Sydney**

**Word Count: 169**

"Ugh…" I groaned. I reached to the table beside my bed for a tissue, blowing my nose. I was in Clarence's house, recovering - at least trying to - from a cold. A fricken' cold! Alchemists aren't supposed to get sick because of the Moroi blood in the tattoo, but apparently, Alchemists _can_ get sick.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in," I croaked.

"Hey Sage, how you feeling?"

"Like I've been to hell and back," I replied.

"Well, I'm here to heal you. I feel bad for dragging you out in the cold."

"Adrian, I love you and all, but you know how I feel about magic." Getting healed sounded great, but I still felt weird about him using magic.

"Here, how about I kiss you, just to get your mind off of things?"

"Okay," He walked over to me, leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, his hands cradling my face.

...

Wait a minute, his hands! He was healing me!

As I opened my mouth to protest, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, cutting off any protests. I felt so much better by then, my headache was gone and my muscles stopped complaining.

"Adrian!" I chastised when he removed his lips from mine.

"Sorry, I just can't bear to see you in pain," he said, looking like a 3-year old boy who got scolded for eating too much candy.

"It's alright. I feel so much better thanks to you."

"So…wanna go do something now that you're not sick…?"

"It's freezing outside! Do you _want_ me to get sick again?"

"If I can kiss you like that…yes."

"Adrian!"

* * *

**Oh how I wish Adrian could heal me, but I'm totally Team Dimitri (with team Adrian as a side)**

**I'll post the next one soon.**


	10. Book

**10) Book**

**POV: 3rd Person**

**Word Count: 104**

"Jill...?" asked Eddie.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Can you put that book down? You need to train."

"Uh-huh...ten more minutes. I need to finish this chapter."

"Okay."

~30 MINUTES LATER~

"Jill...?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you put that book down NOW? It's been half an hour!"

"5 more minutes."

"Ugh...fine, but no more than that!"

"Mhmm."

~AN HOUR LATER~

"JILL!"

"What?" Jill yelped, scared.

"You've been reading that book for the past hour and half. Let's go train, NOW!"

"Okay, geez...I was just reading _Ways to Defend Your Moroi _so I would have some idea what to do."_  
_

"Oh...um, still. Books don't teach you everything...doing does."

"Okay..."

* * *

**As promised, here's the next one. The next one will be up in the next 10-15 minutes. =) **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Brain

**11) Brain**

**POV: 3rd Person**

**Word Count: 190**

"You're the extra one here!"

"Well, you are nothing more than brawn!"

"HA! So toy admit that I'm stronger than you!"

"I'm a Moroi girl Rose. Emphasis on the Moroi part. Of course you're stronger than me!"

"Okay...you have a point."

"Of course I do! I am the brain around here."

"Yeah, right. Like I haven't come up with brilliant plants before."

"Those 'brilliant' plans of yours have almost gotten us killed plenty of times."

"I hate you, Lissa," Rose grumbled, while grinning.

"Love you too, Rose," replied Lissa. They both had finally gotten their frustration from the past week out.

"Now, now, girls. No need to argue. Let's just go out to eat now."

"Christian...HOW DARE YOU? DID YOU JUST CALL US GIRLS?" screamed Lissa.

"You know Liss, I think he did. I also think that we should hurt him."

"You know, sometimes you are the one with the brain. That was a brilliant idea."

~10 MINUTES LATER AT THE GUARDIAN'S OFFICE~

"Hey...Hans?"

"Yeah, Jackson?"

"Do you hear screaming?"

"Yeah...it sounds like Lord Ozera."

Guardian Hans and Jackson looked at each other for a moment before speaking simultaneously.

"Rose..."

* * *

**The next ones should be up later on today since I have to write them. The last 3 I had already written so...ya...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Pain

**12) Pain**

**POV: Adrian**

**Word Count: 297**

"I don't fucking care! I need my kick, and I need it NOW" I growled. It was the day after my breakup with Rose, and I was in pain. How could she do that to me? Actually, I already knew she was going to do that me. Better question: Why didn't I stop her before she could do that to me? She ruined me…she ruined me for good.

"But Lord Ivashkov, you're drunk...like really drunk. If you drink anymore, you could get liver poisoning!" reasoned the bartender…like I care.

"Good, I'll get liver poisoning, get admitted into a hospital. If I die, I won't have to deal with this life!"

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV! DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS?" said a voice I knew all to well, but was trying to forget. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the bar.

"What do you want Rose?" I slurred.

"Adrian, I'm sorry! I never meant for you to get hurt. If I knew how much you would be hurting I would never have dated you that long! I'm sorry for what I said and what I did. Just please, if not for me than for your mom, please stop drinking! She needs you. Lissa needs you. Everyone else needs you…I need you," she said, whispering by the end. I understood what she was saying. This is the reason why I couldn't do anything. I wasted myself after I got hurt by someone instead of getting right back up.

"I'm sorry. You're right, Little Dhampir. I get what you did and why. I forgive you," I whispered.

She hugged me and I hugged her back, some of my pain gone. I would always carry some of that pain, but it would always be covered up with happiness.

* * *

**The rest of them will be uploaded tomorrow, along with tomorrow's and a special announcement.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Library

**13) Library (for AlexxandraRae who wanted to see more of Rose/Dimitri)**

**POV: Rose**

**Word Count: 243**

One year. It had been one year since Dimitri and I had officially began dating, and everything was going great. Dimitri had decided to take me out for something special since it was our one-year anniversary. He didn't tell me anything about exactly where we were going, just that I had to dress casually. He didn't want to make a huge spectacle about our one-year anniversary, which I was totally okay with. I would be happy as long as he was with me.

I was wearing a black V-neck with dark blue jeans and ankle high boots. My hair was down, and I wore hoop earrings with a charm bracelet.

"Rose? You ready?" asked Dimitri.

"Yup, let's go!" I said, taking Dimitri's hand and walking out the apartment. When we got to his car, he blindfolded me and then made me sit.

"Comrade!" I whined.

"Sorry…but you'll like the surprise."

"Fine." After a 10 minute drive, he stopped. He got out, and then helped me get out. When he took off the blindfold…I was surprised alright.

I was expecting him to take me out to dinner in McDonald's or to take me on a picnic, but nope.

He brought me to the library.

"What?"

"I remembered how much I missed talking to you in the library when we were at the Keepers. I remembered how much I missed you…and that love doesn't fade that easily."

"I love you, Comrade."

"Love you too, Roza."


	14. Family

**14) Family**

**POV: Dimitri**

**Word Count: 194**

"Rose! Please, NO!" I cried, trying to stop Rose from calling my family.

"Why, Dimitri? They're your family! Why don't you want to call them?"

"Because..." I hesitated. I didn't want to tell her. I knew she would be hurt if I told her. My family was hers as much as they were mine.

"Because what?" she said, angrily.

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid they'll hate me for becoming such a weak person. For becoming that...that _thing_! They expected me to be so much that I'm not and I'm afraid!" I said, all the words tumbling out. For once, someone had rendered Rose speechless.

"Oh, Comrade...they'll never think you're afraid! They'll only think the best of you. You're the man of the family! Families don't turn their backs on each other just because of one tiny minute of weakness or because of one mistake. Just call them. You'll see."

Rose wrapped her arms around me once before handing me the phone. I took a deep breath and dialed the number I was ready to call so many times before, but never had the will to.

I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mama?"


	15. Pregnant

**15) Pregnant**

**POV: Rose**

**Word Count: 252**

"Rose? Can you come over?" asked my mom. She just called me, and she seemed distressed.

"Okay...mom...are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"I'm coming over right now," I said before hanging up.

I quickly scribbled a note to Dimitri and left. It didn't take me long to get to my mom's room that she shared with Abe at Court.

"Mom?" I called once I was inside.

"In the bathroom!"

I walked into the bathroom to find my mom holding a... pregnancy test.

"…Mom? What is that?" I asked slowly…not liking where this was heading.

"Rose, please don't be mad. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I guess it it…I'm pregnant."

"I kinda figured that out with you standing there holding a pregnancy test!" I cried. "Mom! How could you be so irresponsible? Having a child at this age? You do know that he/she would be 18 years younger than me!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I know, and I'm sorry! I just…I just thought that this would never happen!" sobbed my mom. I immediately felt bad for what I said. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, mom. It's just that…this is huge, but…I'm happy for you. I mean, I get a little brother or sister now!" I said with a huge smile on my face. Mom wiped the tears off of her cheeks and smiled.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yup…but did you tell dad yet?"

"Tell me what?" asked dad as he walked into the bathroom.


	16. Father

**16) Father**

**POV: Abe**

**Word Count: 174**

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Hey, woah there! Back up. You're already a father, _dad_."

"Sorry, little girl."

"Don't call me that old man!"

"Janine, am I really going to be a father?" I asked, but immediately rephrased because of Rose's glare. "Am I really going to be a father again?"

"Mhmm," she whispered. I brought her close to me and hugged her.

"Thank you," I murmured in her ear.

"You're welcome!" said Rose, excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled anyways.

"But, seriously, you should be happy that I'm excited for you too. That kid might not have had his/her awesome older sister to grow up with," said Rose, smugly. Janine and I laughed at her antics.

"You may be 18, but you act like you're 8," Janine laughed.

"HEY!"

"I love you, and thank you for making me a father _once again_," I said to Janine.

"You're very welcome, and I love you too."

"Oh gosh, PDA guys, PDA," complained Rose.

I'm going to be a father! Once _again_!


	17. Twins

**17) Twins**

**POV: 3****rd**** Person**

**Word Count: 217**

"Now I remember why I was happy with one child!" Janine screamed as another contraction rippled through her lower stomach.

It had been 4 hours since she went into labor and things hadn't been easy. Janine felt worse as the contractions passed, yet Abe was with her the entire time...breaking his hand in the process. Lissa had healed it once already, but Abe had a feeling his hand was going to break more than once until those babies came out.

Yes, you read correctly.

Babies.

As in twins.

As in a boy and a girl.

Rose was going to have two younger siblings to help her parents take care of.

Another hour passed before Janine was ready.

"PUSH!" screamed the doctor.

"I'm pushing! I'm pushing" wheezed Janine. After about half an hour, Abe and Janine could hear a soft cry. Soon, after that, another cry joined the first.

"Great job, honey," whispered Abe as he took his son into his arms and gave Janine their second daughter.

Rose rushed into the room, with Dimitri and Lissa close behind.

"Aw, look how sweet they are!" cooed Lissa while Rose just stood there, looking astonished.

"Are they…?" she whispered.

"Yes," replied Janine.

"Rose, Dimitri, Lissa…meet Kara Mazur and Aiden Mazur," said Abe, smiling down at his two new-born children.


	18. Change

**18) Change**

**POV: Christian**

**Word Count: 200**

Whenever I hear the saying about people changing, I always agree.

In my life, people have been constantly changing.

First, my parents changed – in more than one way. They changed from the caring parents they were once to greedy people who wanted nothing more than immortality. They changed from Moroi, to a Strigoi.

Second, Rose changed, but in a good way. She changed from a reckless girl to a girl who cares about the people around her more than she cares about herself.

Third, Lissa changed for a while. She changed from a sweet girl to a royal bitch when Avery came. And then she changed back. Then, she changed from an insecure girl, the confident Queen now.

All those changes really affected me, directly or indirectly, but the change that hurt me and changed me, was my Aunt Tasha's.

She changed from my loving, protective, awesome, and kind aunt (who was like my own mom) into a cold, greedy, and just plain evil women who killed our late Queen, tried to kill the woman I love, and ended up shooting my best friend, almost killing her.

So, yeah, people change, but the way they change…affects you more than anything.


	19. Positive

**19) Positive**

**POV: 3rd Person**

**Word Count: 137**

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"This is your first time man, you gotta be _positive_."

"I am positive!"

"You're positive that you're positive?"

"Ivan! Yes I'm positive that I'm positive! Now, can you let go off my hand?"

"Sorry, man. It's just that this is such a big moment for you. You're finally losing your virginity at 21!"

"Okay, Ivan…you're not making me feel any better considering the girl I was _ going_ to go with is standing at the bar right over there…staring at us. I bet she thinks I'm gay or something and I just came to the club to meet up with you," Dimitri grumbled.

"Sorry! But, just to make sure…you're positive?"

"IVAN!"

"Okay, okay, go have fun with your lady…USE PROTECTION" yelled Ivan as his best friend walked (while laughing) away towards the girl.


	20. Music

**20) Music**

**POV: 3rd person**

**Word Count: 199**

"Dimitri! What is with you and your weird obsession with country music? It's so annoying! It's always about love or heartbreak or family!"

"Rose, can't you understand? I can relate to the songs! I've had problems with love, heartbreak, and family! You have too! Country music is soothing unlike that _junk_ you listen to...with the curses and the sexual innuendos."

"Comrade, you sound like a 50 year old man! Live a little! I get what you're saying, but country music is _always_ the same. The music I listen to is about different topics. Just change the channel would you!"

"No, Rose! Maybe you'll like it if you listen to it."

"GUYS! Just stop! Dimitri, just turn the radio off. That way, no one wins except for the rest of us who want peace."

"Fine, Lissa. Dimitri and I'll stop fighting," said Rose sadly.

"And I'll turn off the radio," grumbled Dimitri.

"Thank you," replied Lissa.

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"Starships, we're meant to flyyy, hands up and touch the-"

"ROSE!" cried Lissa.

"SORRY!"

~30 MINUTES LATER~

"Wanted...I want to make you feel wanted..."

"DIMITRI!" cried Lissa, once again.

"SORRY!"

* * *

**I know the ending was a bit OOC but...oh well.**

**Okay, this one was for tom, but I'm uploading it now so I have time to work on something else.**

**What? **

**The first chapter of Secrets, Love and Lies!**

**YES! I am now starting that again. This is the last drabble for a while. I will be working on this occasionally, but this isn't my priority.**

**My Priority List:**

**1) Love U Betta or F U Betta is (I have 3 chapters left that's why)**

**2) The Story of Us (More than 3 I can assure you...more like 10+ more...)**

**3) Secrets, Love and Lies (I just started the new version...what do you expect?)**

**4) This drabble**

**SO By latest Friday, the brand new 1st chapter of Secrets, Love and Lies should be up.**


	21. Like

**Sorry for the late update, but I will be officially ending this soon :( Sorry!**

**This is the first in a trilogy of drabbles (idea is from Orlissa92 with her drabbles 'You', 'Me', and 'You and Me.' I'm not sure what number they are though). As usual, review!**

**21) Like**

**POV: 3rd person**

**Word Count: 110**

"Mommy! What does it mean to like a boy?" Asked the five-year-old Lissa. Earlier that day, her best friend Rose mentioned liking a boy named Mason.

"Well, liking a boy means that you think he is a good person. It means that you want to be their friend," said Rhea Dragomir. She smiled fondly at her youngest child, and walked away, leaving Lissa to her thoughts.

Lissa called up her best friend and told the girl what her mother had said, giggling about how they had finally become a boy's friend.

Little did she and her best friend know that 'like' would soon turn into a crush, and eventually, love.


	22. Like-Like

**Here's the second :) Enjoy and review :P**

**22) Like-Like**

**POV: Rose**

**Word count: 183**

"Lissa! It's not funny! This is not good! I seriously think I like him...like like-like! What am I going to do?" I asked, freaking out over the fact that I had a crush on my best friend, Eddie. I had figured that out a couple of hours ago, when, for a moment, I thought that Eddie was cute.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but seriously? That is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time! I never thought I'd see the day when Rose Hathaway would say like-like instead of crush'" laughed Lissa. I scowled at her, clearly not happy that my quandary was bringing her so much pleasure.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Joking aside, it's just a crush, get over it. It's not like you're going to fall in love with him or anything," Lissa reassured me. I nodded at her reasoning and began telling her about the fight between the gerbil and the crab that I had instigated earlier that day in Crazy Karp's class.

Little did I - or Lissa - know that crushes can lead to a person falling in love.


	23. Love 2

**This is the last drabble in the trilogy. Hope you like it and please review :) Oh and I know I did a version of Love earlier, but I needed to use it again for the trilogy.**

**23) Love**

**POV: Sydney**

**Word count: 207**

"Can you believe where we are now? Christian and I are married, Dimitri and Rose are engaged, and you and Adrian are dating! If someone told me this was going to happen two years ago, I would've laughed in their faces!" exclaimed Lissa. She, Rose, and I were at a lunch date at Court. To everyone else, the meeting was strictly a professional one with the Queen of Moroi, the Alchemist guarding the Queen's younger sister, and the Queen's head guardian.

"No, Liss," groaned Rose. "We can't believe it...even after you've said that so many times over the past half-hour!"

I chuckled. "Rose, enough, Lissa's right, if you hadn't met Dimitri, you wouldn't have tried so hard to become a guardian! And Lissa would never have become Queen. Plus, I wouldn't have realized the wrongs of the Alchemists."

"I guess we can agree on the fact that love makes people do unimaginable things," said a new voice. We all looked up to see that it was Dimitri who had spoken. Beside him were Christian and Adrian. The boys came up to us, and I jumped up to hug Adrian. The rest of the girls greeted their loves as well.


	24. Biology

**Was studying for biology before writing this…so yeah…review! Also, I finished TIS a while ago and it was AMAZING! Except, I'm worried about the next book because Richelle said that it's gonna get reactions like the ending of Shadow Kiss did…it's not promising…but it should be the best book in the series so far in my opinion since Shadow Kiss and Last Sacrifice were the best ones :P**

**24) Biology**

**POV: Adrian**

**Word Count: 187**

"Hey Sage, can you explain what the hell ecology is doing in a biology textbook?" I asked Sydney. She was hunched over at her table, taking notes from a biology textbook. When I looked over her shoulder, I saw that it was ecology, not biology though.

"Because, Adrian, in order to understand how the bodies' of animals work, we need to understand their behavior." She turned back towards the textbook, ignoring my comments about how we need to understand how our bodies worked now that we understood each other.

"Okay…?"

"Just stick to art, that's what you're good at," she replied, not looking at me. Desperate – not that I'd admit that – for some contact, I lean over her shoulder, pretending to read her textbook, but instead I start kissing her neck. She throws her head back, giving me more access. I pulled away from her to look her in the eyes.

"Is that all I'm good at?" I asked, lowering my face to place my lips over hers.

"Mmm…you're also good at distracting me…now get out, I need to study." Why does nothing work out with me?


	25. The Vampire Diaries

**This is my last update for this story…EVER! Thank you for all of your continued support everyone :) I might occasionally update, but otherwise this is the end.**

**Was watching 'The Originals' while writing this...it's really good so far...and really surprising :) LOVE KLAUS! AND SPOILER BUT OMG DID ANYONE SEE THE BABY COMING?  
**

**Warning: contains spoilers from the episode, "Pictures of You". This is also a bit OCC.**

**25) The Vampire Diaries**

**POV: Dimitri**

**Word Count: 222**

"Rose," I began, only to be cut off.

"SHUSH! I'm trying to watch The Vampire Diaries...NO BONNIE! BEHIND YOU! ELENA IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Rose at the T.V. She had woken up at 7:45 so she would be able to watch that...that show since it came on 8 PM - while we were asleep. I don't understand this show. Their portrayal of vampires is completely wrong, I mean Rose and I are living proof of that. Apparently, the newly turned vampire was going to kill the witch who couldn't control her powers.

"I'm sorry, but Rose," I tried once again.

"Dimitri, shut the hell up! I don't bother you when you're watching your John Wayne movies!" snapped Rose as she finally tore her eyes away from the T.V...and the only reason she did was because the end credits had just begun.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, shrinking underneath her glare. "But, Rose, we're getting late for work." I pointed to the clock on the wall above the T.V. She glanced at the clock, then back at me, finally realizing that she still had to get ready, while I was already ready. She blanched and all but ran into the bathroom, grabbing her guardian uniform as she went. I chuckled, and went into the kitchen to get her to-go breakfast ready.


End file.
